<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dio by Scira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669510">Dio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scira/pseuds/Scira'>Scira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scira/pseuds/Scira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey brings home a new dog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by art by @ARealTrashAct on twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben sat on his worn-down couch, taking a deep breath and stretching out his legs. His French Bulldog, Niney, jumped on onto the couch and curled up against his leg. On the floor in front of him, his Jack Russell, Beebee, chewed on a rope toy. He scratched Niney on the head with one hand and pulled out his phone with the other. He saw he had a text from Rey, “Hey, gonna be home a little late today, love you.”</p><p>He smiled at her text and sent “love you too.”</p><p>Rey’s phone buzzed. She glanced down and saw Ben’s name flash across the screen. In the seat next to her, a small miniature pincher whined. “It’s okay baby, you’re gonna be okay now.” Keeping one hand on her steering wheel, she reached across to pet the dog, trying to calm him down.  </p><p>She turned into the parking lot of their apartment complex and parked in her usual spot. She turned the car off and looked at the dog. “You ready to go home?” The dog whined.</p><p>She scooped up the dog in her arms, he squirmed but quickly gave in. As Rey climbed the stairs to her apartment, the dog continued to whine. She quietly tried to shush the dog, giving him gentle pets and a peck on the forehead.</p><p>She fumbled, trying to get her keys from her pocket while holding the dog. She opened the door and called out, “Ben!”</p><p>Ben stood up, ready to greet his partner with a kiss. He hadn’t left the living room when Rey said, “Don’t be mad.”</p><p>“Why would I be ma--”</p><p>Rey stood in the hallway holding the small pincher. She gave a nervous smile.</p><p>Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Rey,” he paused. “Why did you get another dog?” He tried to sound calm, but annoyance seeped into his voice.</p><p>“I found him abandoned outside, he was all alone and cold.” She looked at the dog while she spoke, petting him between his ears. “I just couldn’t leave him out there alone, he’s still a baby! Poor Dio.”</p><p>“Rey y--did you call him Dio? You already named him?”</p><p>Rey put Dio down. Beebee and Niney ran over, greeting Dio with sniffs. “Yes, I did name him. What did you want me to do, not give him a name?”</p><p>Ben turned away from Rey, walking back into the living room. “I didn’t want you to bring another dog back at all, let alone name one, and decide to keep it here.” He paced in the living room. The three dogs ran around his feet; their smallness made his height more apparent. Rey watched as his broad shoulders tensed, they rose and fell stiffly with his frustrated breathing.</p><p>He turned to face her. “He’s just another dog that we’ll have to buy food for, and the vet visits and the--”</p><p>“We have money!” She rolled her shoulders back and tilted her chin up, trying to seem taller than what she was. She hated it when they argued--it always made her feel small. “We have more than enough to take care of this dog. Plus, look at him, he’s so small he’ll barely eat anything.”</p><p>Ben exhaled, and his posture softened. Dio sat, looking up at him. Ben looked down at the dog, and Dio cocked his head to the side. He kneeled down to pet Dio and the dog backed away skittishly.  He held out his hand, letting Dio move towards him slowly. Dio sniffed his hand, then moved in and allowed Ben to pet him. Ben smiled as Dio turned his head into the pet. “He is awfully cute.”</p><p>Rey smiled and didn’t say anything. After a few more pets, Ben sat on the floor, and Dio climbed into his lap. Dio put his paws on Ben’s chest and licked his face. Ben laughed and fell back onto his back. Beebee and Niney ran over, and all three of the dogs began to jump on him, giving him kisses and demanding pets.</p><p>Rey laughed, watching Ben be taken down by three small dogs. She moved into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sat at the counter and watched Ben moved the dogs off of him so he could sit up. Niney grabbed the rope toy, and he and Beebee each took and end of the toy. Dio stayed by Ben. The two dogs began play-fighting over the toy, which made Dio whine. Ben picked him up and held him. “He’s a skittish little guy.”</p><p>“I know, poor thing. It was so hard trying to get him in the car.”</p><p>Ben stood up, still holding Dio. He turned to Rey, whose soft eyes look up at him as she took a drink of water. “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>Ben kissed Dio lightly on the head and then put him on the couch so he’d be safe from Beebee and Niney. “For getting angry with you. I shouldn’t be so short. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Rey stood up and put the glass in the sink. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry too, I should have at least told you that I was bringing home a dog.”</p><p>Ben stepped into the kitchen. “It’s okay. I’m glad you brought Dio home. I think he’s gonna be a great fit.” He paused; his eyes met Rey’s. She gave him a smile. “I love you,” he said.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“No, like I really love you.” He moved closer to her. “I just love everything about you. You’re so kind and loving. Just the fact that you cared so much about Dio by just looking at him. You have such a big heart.”  </p><p>Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, holding her head into his chest. He rested his cheek on her head, breathing in her cucumber melon shampoo. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. “God, Rey, I love you so much.”</p><p>Rey pressed her head into his chest. His warmth and the sound of his heartbeat surrounded her. His broad chest and shoulder enveloped her, she felt small, but in the best way possible. She brushed her fingers across his chest, tracing small circles. “I love you too, Ben.”</p><p>She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He held her at the waist, her hand flattening on his chest, the other wrapped around him.</p><p>The two spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch. They talked, kissed, and laughed. At their feet, their three dogs played.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>